A Game Death note fanfic
by qurota ayuni
Summary: It was just a game, a battle only the two of them can fight. Then, after a night... shall we say it turns out to something more? Now with a plot! LxLight disclaimer I do not own death note
1. A game of Ignorance

Tap,t ap, tippity tap tap

Tap, t ap, tippity tap tap.

L's long spindly fingers danced on the keyboard.

Raito rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly; stretching, shuffling and making it _clear_ to the pale insomniac that _yes, _its bed time. _Yes,_ he wants to sleep.

_For someone whom claims he's the best detective in the world_, Raito thought dryly, _and most observant, why the hell hadn't he seen that I'm half dead already??_

Maybe he did notice. Maybe this was a ploy to get him to confess that he's Kira.

Raito felt his head throbbing.

"Ryuuzaki-san"

L continued typing, one finger stirring the sugary sticky substance he called tea.

"Ryuuzaki." Raito exasperated, dropping the honorary.

L took a sip, and resumed typing. His obsidian eyes darting on the screen, left and right.

Raito had it. He growled, But due to his lack of energy, it sounded like a pissed off kitty.

The corners of L's thin lips rose slightly. That's it!

"_L,_" Raito snarled, turning the monitor away. L's head slowly turned to him.

If Raito wasn't so sleepy, he would have chuckled and remarked how much L looked like he belonged in _Night of the Living Zombies_ and state the outstanding similarities.

But Raito always lost his sense of humor after his bed time, so please, excuse him.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito snarled. "Its 3 o'clock in the morning."

"I'm highly aware of that, Raito-kun." L replied monotonously, giving no heed to the young man beside him.

"Then you must also been aware that it's extremely late, or extremely early. Let's call it a night." Raito said lightly, giving L one of his winning smiles.

L blinked. ( qurota: oh wow he blinks. Just kidding. Hee)

L sighed, and resumed typing.

"I'm afraid that request is unacceptable, Raito-kun, at least for now."

Raito felt his hopes shot down. "And why is that?" Raito said, in a controlled voice.

L tilted his head sideway, his blank stare looks… almost like a smirk.

"Because we only go to bed when I go to bed, Raito kun."

Raito heaved a sigh. Oh well, at least they are going to sleep sooner or later.

Raito calmed himself down, and forced a smile on his face and asked lightly "Is that going to be anytime during this century L?"

"Affirmative, Raito-kun" L resumed typing. "In fact, I'm getting a little tired myself lately. So our bedtime will be..."

Raito gripped his chair, the idea of getting to sleep in a bed after being forced to work 36 hours on the same chair with a few breaks of rest and food was making him deliriously happy.

"Sometime next week." L concluded, staring at Raito. The expression on Raito's face was priceless. Raito's orbs were the size of huge caramel filled chocolate doughnuts...

_Mmm, chocolaty caramel doughnuts. I wonder if Watari bought any_. L mused to himself. He must remind the old man to get some.

Raito was speechless. He felt as if someone took the floor right out of his feet. What…What the….

"A WEEK?! A WEEK?! A FUCKING WEEK?!"Raito bellowed any cool collected mask he's been hiding behind cracked big time.

"Raito-kun, I'm older than you, and it is said to be extremely rude to swear in front of elders." L jabbed. He's enjoying this, as evil as it may sound. It's just plain fun to bring out some genuine reactions out of the seemingly calm boy.

Raito was seething. His hands shook. He's a hair away from punching the lights out of the older detective.

Well, what the heck.

He lifted his hand and aimed at L's face- only to be stopped midway with L's hand, which grabbed his own, _tightly_.

Raito refused to admit he let out a gasp. L's hand was cold and it was squeezing the circulation out of his hand. He can feel his pulse throbbing.

"I wouldn't do that Raito-kun," L's voice was low, almost a whisper. "I suggest if you wanted sleep, do so on the desk. I would try not to wake you up." L added, almost kindly.

Almost.

Raito yanked his hand away and rubbed his reddening hand. He was acutely aware of his face slightly flushing. The cause of it, he has no idea.

He could almost still feel the cold fingers on his warm hand. It raised the hairs on his neck.

He looked at the shiny, cold hard desk in front of him. He gave L a look.

L raised an eyebrow, which disappeared beneath his mess of black hair.

"Making puppy dog faces would not change my decision, Raito-kun. Although it did lower my respects for you by 3 percent."

Raito folded his arms and banged his head on the desk, feigning sleep. Raito never claimed he was mature

L gave one of his small goofy smiles there and then, with no one else to witness it except his trusty computer screen.

Raito- kun is, without a doubt, a child, and a sore loser.

L continued, sipping his tea.

'_But a very adorable sore loser indeed' _L concluded, still smiling.

. I originally wanted to split this into two chapters, considering it seems extremely long, but in the end I changed my mind, so here's the second chappie!!

LxR--LxR

Have a break, drink tea, play the piano, learn Japanese, solve a murder, count to three

Ok, completely pointless stupid intermission over!!

LxR--LxR

Raito can't sleep. Apart from the desk being too hard and cold, L's typing was killing his ears.

When he pointed out the fact, L only silenced him with a retort saying that it wasn't his fault the keyboard made sounds. And he resumed typing. And it sounded almost louder, in fact.

Raito nuzzled his face in his own arms and tried to, for the sake of his brains, sleep.

Moments passed, and he actually felt sleep washing over him.

The he heard _that._

Crunch, Crunch, Crunch. Crackle, Crackle.

Sounds of plastic wrappings. A cough.

Amidst all this, the tapping keys continued.

Raito felt reality stabbing him and he was, although tired to death, almost wide awake.

"Ryuuzaki………………." Raito groaned, stretching once more.

"You said you'll let me sleep" Raito said quietly, pissed off.

"Correction, Raito-kun, I said I'll _try_ to let you sleep." L said, grabbing another marshmallow cookie and chomping it down noisily. He swallowed.

"And believe me, I'm trying my best." L said seriously.

Crunch.

With that, Raito's control snapped. No more Mr. Nice guy (was he ever? ) His anger pumped energy right up to his brain, and suddenly, he got an idea.

"L, if you don't let me sleep, I shall distract you the entire night." Raito threatened.

"Distract me? Apart form that being close to impossible, it sounds like something Kira would do."

Raito felt his jaw clenching. "I'll ignore that. Just think of it as a game. I'll distract you by only making noises. I will not get up or move from my chair. No body contact whatsoever. If you're annoyed, you'll let me sleep. If you're not, then I'll shut up for the rest of the night." Raito compromised

. L pretended to think hard, staring at the white ceiling. Then L cracked his knuckles and scrolled over the new criminals system data list on his computer,

"Very well Raito-kun, I have decided. Distract away."

Raito gave a small smirk which L found quite fascinating. How is it possible for someone so malicious to look just plain cute? L contemplated this.

Raito cleared his throat and started belting out his sister's ring tone, which was so annoying and loud, the lyrics were stuck inside his head.

"HIROGARU YAMI NO NAKA, KAWASHIATA, KAKUMEI NO CHIGIRI!!"(1)

L was startled at the sudden noise, but it wasn't to distracting. He worked on his computer in a middle of the Afghanistan war before, and could still concentrate.

Raito finished the entire song, and started on the next one-

"ZETSUBOU ZA BIRII, IZA RINRI, SAA TOMERARENAI ERASER RAIN!!" (2)

Raito screamed, slamming his keyboard on the desk for added effect.

L chuckled inside. Despite Raito's obvious effort to make the song as screeching and annoying as possible, L still liked it. It reminded him of his young successor Mello. Mello loved this band.

And so it continued on.

Raito was almost out of breath. He won't give up. And so he belted out his 4th song.

"MY LONELINESS, IS KILLING ME, I MUST CONFESS, I STILL BELIEVE"

"WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU I LOSE MY MIND…!!"

"GIVE ME A SIGN!!"

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!!"

Raito collapsed on his chair breathing heavily. His voice box hurt. His skin crawled when he heard L _snickering._

"What, no encore?" L asked, _chuckling._

Raito felt the familiar wave of extreme annoyance which he never felt for anyone, but L. He also felt a wave of tiredness. Maybe it was easier to give up.

L on the other hand, isn't done teasing the poor boy.

"If you're tired Raito, you may take a break. But do continue later on," L grinned.

Raito was too tired to notice his honorary was dropped off, and that L was grinning, which is a remarkable feat. Who cares??

"I rather like that Britney Spear's single. "Hit me baby one more time" Sounds tempting. But I hope you don't mind, I rather use my foot. Kicking is more of my thing." L jabbed on mercilessly.

Raito knew that was a sarcastic comment and a hidden, subtle suggestion for a fight but he was to brain dead to think. All he heard was that sounded _tempting._ Wait a second.

THAT'S IT!!

Raito could just pat himself on the head. He's a genius!! (No shit.)

(warning, slightly mature content)--

"Ryuuzaki- san..." Raito said timidly.

"Yes, Raito-kun?"

" _Ryuuzaki…."_ Raito's voice dropped, to an almost whisper. His voice sounded sensual and soft.

"Ohh…." He moaned softly, breathing heavily. He then groaned. "Ohh…. Ryu!!" his voice hitching in his throat. He whimpered. "It hurts….." Raito groaned, breathing deeply. He glanced sideways at L. Oh YES!! He could just jump for joy!!

It was actually disturbing the bastard!!

Ryuuzaki refused to lose the fight. His posture tensed and he didn't have any sweets near his mouth, instead started typing almost viciously. He won't let sociopathic brat get to him! No matter how hot the brat sounds, that soft , yet sultry sex infused voice and that half lidded caramel look the boy was sportin- Snap out of it!!

"Oh. Ohh.. Ohhh……" Raito saw L's posture grew more rigid.

Raito gasped loudly. Then he moaned, sounding desperate, which raised the hairs on the back of L's arms and neck.

"More Ryuuzaki, more….. (gasp) more….!" (ack!) he clenched his knuckles for effect. He moaned, getting steadily louder, more desperate, more heady, and it was clouding L's mind.

"Oh god- I can't take it…. Oh… no... No… NO!! YES!! Harder, Ryuuzaki!!" Raito screamed, whimpering and pleading…

"Ohh… please…… (gasp) Ryuuzaki….sama" Raito whimpered softly, for the extra- added effect.

A small drop of sweat was glistening on L's forehead, and he felt a bulge forming in his loose jeans. This. Is. Not. Good.

"Oh Ryuuzaki, right there.. mmm.. ohh. _Ahh." _Raito moaned, clearly enjoying messing with L. He should have thought of it sooner!

He rubbed his thighs together and slammed his back into the chair for sound effects.

"It's so hot, Ryuuzaki…. _Oh _L-sama……" Raito moaned, louder and more energized.

It was not helping L when the damn Brat moaned his real name- Not at all!!

His keyboard and screen long forgotten, he shot a look sideways and nearly toppled off his chair. The brat was stretched out on the chair, his head thrown back, eyes shut tight, and the thick trembling eyelashes hiding golden caramel orbs. The auburn had sex hair from thrashing about. His knuckles were white from gripping the chair too tight …. Long, shapely, _dangerous_ legs rubbing against each other, and the sounds coming out of the plump mouth, the sounds, THE SOUNDS

"Ohh L, I'm going- I'm going to- AHHH!!"

"STOP." L rasped out. L breathed heavily. Half lidded charcoal eyes met half lidded caramel eyes. The owner of the caramel eyes blinked, and big innocent caramel eyes replaced them instead.

L cleared his throat, resuming his original posture and expression with much more difficulty than he thought.

"You win. We are going to bed."

If Raito wasn't exhausted, he would have done a little victory dance or something- But he drank his long forgotten cold coffee and gleefully and followed L to the master bedroom.

Raito looked around. The room was huge, and decorated with a gothic classy style. The bed was probably King size, with huge thick soft covers. Raito sighed in happiness before heading towards the bed, with Ryuuzaki following closely behind.

Raito gave a side smirk at L, as tired as he is, he still can't help gloating over the fact that he had won! Yeah!

He took off his socks and held his hand to be un cuffed- only to find himself thrown on the bed. "What the- Raito let out a strangled yelp and landed on the bed with a thud. Then he felt something heavy on top of him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw L straddling him; the pale face was laced with a predatory look laced with sinful desires.

L clapped his hands and the room went dark, save for the bathroom light which was on. L's white skin almost glowed in the dark, making him look less human.

L rests his hands on the either side of Raito's head, trapping him there. Raito's voice was lost as he stared into L's big black eyes. Raito snapped out of it and started thrashing violently. Raito could see L's broad shoulders flexing, keeping him in place easily.

Raito was about to shout for help when long fingers clamped his mouth shut.

Then L lowered his head and licked the shell of Raito's ear, sending small electric shocks down his body.

"I said go to bed Raito, not go to sleep." L's voice was filled with erotic intent. L rocked his erection between Raito's thighs. Raito yelped in surprise, muffled with L's hand.

Even if he could scream for help, who can hear him?

"You've been a very bad boy, Raito" L remarked headily, nuzzling Raito's neck.

Holy Shit.

(What do you think? Any type of reviews is appreciated! bear in mind that this is my 1st fc, so go easy. :D I might r\write a continuing for this, if a lot of ppl liked it and reviewed it (wink wink)

(1) The death note theme song. heh.

(2) the death note second ending theme song.

Reviews are appreciated!!

Love, qurota ayuni.


	2. A game in Dreams

(drum roll…..) tat-tat-tat-taa daaa!! Second chappie!!

Gomen 4 da extremely long wait—Everytime I sat down to write a continuing, I would doodle and start writing another fanfic- gomenx100-

Btw, thnks 4 da reviews! Poisoned cookies 4 everyone!! (blinks. Whut? I like poisoned cookies. They have that extra oomph to it)

Chibi L and Chibi Raito comes out of nowhere and thumps qurota with a fork.

Chibi L: (pokes qurota) she's out cold.

Chibi Raito: Good riddance.

Chibi L : Now without further ado, lets watch me rape raito!

Chibi Raito: Yes, lets watch L- WHAT??

Heee, please read on-

"You've been a very bad boy, Raito" L remarked headily, nuzzling Raito's neck.

Holy Shit.

" _Who the Hell do you think you are?! Get off me, you ba- no!" Raito tried wriggling out of his iron grasp but unfortunately, the detectives 's lean but toned arms would not relent. Raito panicked and began thrashing in his embrace, only to be shoved up against the bed with such ferocity it knocked the wind out of him. Panting to catch his breath, Raito glared up at the self-satisfied, stoic face above him proceeded to yell at the man again until he felt- that-_

_Raito gasped at the feeling of silky fingers on his groin. He can barely hear anything but the sound of his wildly beating heart at this point- He felt the detective's hot breath on his ear saying; " Be a good boy now, Raito" and sunk his frosty tongue in Raito's ear making him groan--_

L stared at the squirming brunette with interest and extreme irritation. Not only did the brunette _**distracted **_him, that- creature- is now thrashing around on the bed making it hard for L to type or even _concentrate_-

L refused to loose another battle, even if the boy was unconscious. He was stretched to his limit. He had been as nice as he could- he had tucked the brunette in bed when the boy had disgracefully slept/fainted on the bed the minute they went in. If L had no decency he would have left the boy there and set up his lap top right there on the floor- but he did, somehow, like the boy enough not to want him to freeze to death so, like a good brother, (him being 7 years older) he took off the brat's shoes, jacket and handcuff and slide the boy into the covers.

And cuffed both the boy's hands to the bed post.

L never contradicted the fact that he might just be, _a tad_ bit perverted.

L refused to note how warm the brat felt in his arms when he carried him to the bed. Not that he cared. Or how absolutely angelic the face looked, completely exhausted and calm. L refuse to admit he run his palm against the soft cheek. And he absolutely, _**infinitely**_ _Refuse_ to admit he shuddered at the feeling when Raito squirmed and nuzzled his head in L's palm. _"That's just a normal reaction of an unconscious teenager whom lacked physical contact in a long duration of time." _L babbled to himself in his brain. Oh, he could just _slap_ his head, if that action did not decrease his thinking skills by 0.08 percent- Did the brat know what he- _**Did**_ to him?

"More Ryuuzaki, more….. (gasp) more….!" (ack!)

Oh god- I can't take it…. Oh… no... No… NO!! YES!! Harder, Ryuuzaki!!"

"Oh Ryuuzaki, right there.. mmm.. ohh. _Ahh." _

"Ohh… please…… (gasp) Ryuuzaki….sama"

L felt goosebumps rise from his arms again, for the second time that night. Fuck, the brat had to remind him how long it was since he had sex. With all this investigation going on, he didn't have time to arrange for someone to attend to his needs. Not to mention, he can't _do it _with the brat cuffed to him- he was the voyeur, not the brat- Raito would probably scream to death at the dirt-tification of his pure virgin eyes-

Hah, pure. Right.

"It's so hot, Ryuuzaki…. _Oh _L-sama……"

The brat had whimpered his name so –sinfully- yet managed to sound almost baby bird-like. L can't help but imagine the brat slicked with sweat, moaning into the covers while he prepped him, igniting all those sounds- was Raito really that verbal in bed?

_If the kid ever did take anyone to bed_. L mused. He had a slight suspicion that Raito was still a virgin- He really wasn't sure, as he just based that thought on the online rates on how many Japanese boys loose their virginity before marriage- the rates were extremely low- so he concluded that Raito was a virgin. But after _that_ little show, he wasn't so sure.

He also wasn't so sure about the angry feeling in his stomach at the thought of another man- or woman- hearing the same sounds he heard from that throat.

L shook it off and rebooted his lap top. The reason why he was practically glued on it is because….

Yes, he found a lead. No, he was unable to tell the task force, bratty asshole included.

It involved quite a well known lawyer, who in return, not only was suspected of Kira, but also suspected of leading one of the biggest and most well known whore business in the whole of Japan.

Ok, he wasn't going to lie to himself. It was mainly because his young successors are posing as the lawyer's whores to snoop around information for him.

He wouldn't have allowed it at all if he could not find young, male, talented, good looking and clever teenagers in a short duration of time.

He has been monitoring them on the screen for a while now and reading their detailed report. They were of no relation to him and he only met them on very scarce occasions, but he felt very protective over them. They were practically like his children, Mihael and Mail. The problem is……

It wasn't going as well as he planned.

Firstly, his successors were no where near as intimate with that dratted Mikami Teru. Mikami's toilet cleaner is more intimate with him than them at this point. He couldn't blame them. They might be brilliant, but they lack the hypnotic charming charisma that only some people have.

Like the thrashing brat beside him.

L frowned. He knew people move around in their sleep when their restless, but certainly not when they are tired. So why was the brat practically making a human earth quake?

Must be a ploy to annoy him.

L felt irritation and amusement stab at his gut. Would the brat really go to great lengths to annoy him?

L felt curiosity replace that feeling. His hands ache to throw back the covers and see clearly the reason why the brat was thrashing beneath them. But in doing so, if the brat was playing with him, he will lose. He already lost once that day, and he wasn't going to lose again.

"But…." L's hands shook. An idea popped up in his head.

" If he really was playing, I'll say I checked to see whether he was doing anything Kira-like!" L though gleefully to himself. That would cut his victory smile in half, L mused.

L maneuvered on the bed nearer to the brat and slowly drew the covers out.

Holy- no, L didn't believe in shit being pure.

The brat was slicked with sweat ( L gulped) tugging his hands frantically against the head board, legs rubbing deliciously against each other. His face was contorted with desire, pain, embarrassment and _lust_, pure undiluted _lust_.

L felt the familiar awakening to his groin. Not. Again. L felt a headache forming with his erection. He somehow found humour in the situation.

_So the brat wants to sleep, seduces me to get some sleep, and when the brat got some sleep, he's dreaming of being fucked?_ L noted wryly.

_By who?_ L thought jealously.

(In the meantime, lets visit Raito's dreams shall we? : qurota)

_his hands were pinned above his head in one swift motion before L's lips were claiming him again. His tongue invaded his mouth, plunging inside the warm cavern and coaxing moans from Raito's throat. The skilled man stroked their tongued together in an erotic rhythm that matched the grinding motion of his hips. _

Raito threw his head to one side and let out a soft groan " Ryu….. I'm- gomen L…." Raito's toes curled as he stretched on the bed, his clothed erection in pain view for the world to see.

And L nearly fell off the bed.

He regained his balance with disbelief. The brat- Raito- was- is- dreaming- sex- doing it- with

HIM?

_Raito raised his hips to show the detective that yes, he needed release badly, his erection throbbed under his fingers and the slit was already wet with precum. With a sadistic gleam in his obsidian eyes, the detective deliberately moved away from his member and instead ran his fingers up over Raito's chest, tracing the rosy buds, igniting a loud moan. Raito shuddered at the touch, feverishly hoping, that it was real, yet hoping it wasn't because when has reality ever felt this good?_

" L please…. No more….. Don't stop, please…." Raito mumbled semi incoherently into his pillow. L heard every word clearly. He took one look at the boy's face and- that's it, his friend had waited long enough- he unzipped his pants and released his own heated erection.

He imagined the boy clutching on to him for dear life…. He imagined prepping the boy slowly, torturously, it wasn't hard with the brat practically acting out his fantasy before him.

L felt himself grow harder, so he moved faster.

L leaned over and whispered at Raito, " Are you getting hard for me, Kira?"

Raito, although unconscious, blushed a deep pink across his cheeks as he bit his lip with a groan. He nodded, thrashing more wildly, nearly kicking L in the face.

L was harder than he could ever remember and he couldn't wait one more minute to bury himself to the hilt inside the helpless red head in front of him but he restrained himself.

He does have some morals.

L felt Raito's thighs rub against his.

Yup, morals.

Which were evaporating **fast**.

_Unzipping his tight jeans, L tugged the material down his bony hips to give him more freedom of movement while Raito stared, gawking at the prominent intimidating erection before him. _

_How and where was that thing actually going to fit in him?_

_Realization dawned seconds later and he felt himself shake with anxiety_.

_L shoved the brunette's stiff pants down his thighs. Then, in one swift movement that revealed his true strength, L leaned down to hook his arms under the young man's knees and hoisted him up against the bed, swinging Raito's legs over his shoulders._

Upon seeing Raito so- sexy- L couldn't help but run his free hand under the boy's shirt, ghosting over the nipples. When his other hand sped up on his erection, he unintentionally clawed Raito's chest, making Raito moan in pain in his sleep. L ignored his discomfort, he was too far gone in his passion- He never felt so desperate to take anyone in his life-

_Raito needed time to collect himself. His chest hurts and he wasn't sure if his body could take it. L's that being it. He squirmed against L, pushing at him with his forearms, but he knew his efforts were in vain. With L having complete control over him, he, who would never stoop for anyone, could only beg L to go slower._

" L, please… wait…. Please wait" Raito groaned, fueling L's desires. Through his half lidded eyes, L played out a scene on his head, involving a whip and a slice of chocolate cake- L moaned, loudly this time. L leaned forward again, and this time, whispered harshly.

"No." and licked Raito's ear when he heard the boy whimper at the aggressive answer.

_The dark-haired man searched for Raito's exposed hole forced his way passed the reluctant ring of muscle. The agonizing intrusion ripped a loud cry from Raito's throat and he shut his eyes to block out the pain._

Now he is sure Raito is a virgin. From the extreme pained looks Raito was sporting, he was probably imagining having sex with a man would be extremely painful. Either that or he was dreaming about having a hot hard angry fuck with him.

L was close to coming.

The thought- of sinking himself in the tight, **hot** cavern was too much- L needed to come now- but not before Raito's tormented dream ends. _Honestly_, L thought, "_Doesn't this dream L have any mercy? Even in an angry fuck I'm 88 percent sure that I would at least make sure the boy would enjoy it, painfully or not." _And at that, L had a bright idea. Taking his hand out from underneath the boy's shirt, he unzipped the boy's pants and started pumping the erection.

_When the detective finally touched him—had wrapped his long fingers around his erection—Raito nearly screamed in his rapture. The red head was overcome, with his senses drugged with pain-induced , all he could do was hang on as L continued his assault to its inevitable end._

Raito cried out his name in his sleep, moving closer to his hand. " L!! Ohh L!" Raito bucked his hips. L felt precum at Raito's slit and knew he was close, that both of them were close.

(How could Raito not wake up with all the things done to him? He must be extremely tired. Unbelievable- qurota ayuni)

L stared heavily at the pain, pleasured contorted face. How could someone… so young look so sexy? It was illegal. L lowered his head to- for the first time that night- to steal a kiss.

_Raito was in a sea filled with pain and pleasure, with L's cock driving him into the bed and his hand working on him. To add to the great sensations, he felt L's mouth on his, giving him the softest kiss he's ever had._

_And at that, he felt L give him one last twist and he came, on both their stomachs while L came deep inside him._

" L…" Raito moaned in L's mouth before coming in L's hands. L arched his back and finally came in his own hand, groaning his suspect's name in his mouth.

Raito has finally fallen asleep. L looked at the clock. It was nearly 5.00 am. The task force will be here in a bout an hour an a half. L got up and removed his pants and threw it underneath the bed. He took another pair from the closet and started to put it on.

He was just zipping up when he heard two beeps from his lap top. One was from Watari, saying that his successors were here in the building and that they are ready to meet the force at any time. L sighed. Watari probably decided his boys weren't getting anywhere and wanted to dump the entire situation in L's hands. Oh well, he knew that was coming sooner or later. That didn't stop him from being disappointed thought.

The second message was more interesting. It was a warning from his computer. Someone was hacking into the room cameras, the laptop detected. L typed a few passwords easily and saw that the hacking was done in the control room – he opened the control room cameras and saw his two successors ogling at the screen. The screen to his bedroom, to be exact.

Hmm. MOTHERFUCKINGFREAKINGASSHOL--

L kept his cool stoic face, although inside, he was seething. They… are…

" Oh. My. God."

" Jesus Christ"

"You're not Christian"

" So what?"

" I would have never thought L was gay"

" Maybe he's just horny. I mean, hey, if I had a sexy thing wriggling in bed screaming my name.. (_slap_)"

" What the hell was that for?!"

" Nothing." Mello spat back, still trying to recover from what he saw. Matt readjusted his goggles and stared at the screen. At least it was over.

" Bitch"

" Asshole"

" It was your great idea."

" You contributed!"

…….

"Hah!"

" Well I'm blonde. What's your excuse?

&#...

" I heard that." L 's calm serious voice penetrated the speakers.

Matt felt his heart skip a beat.

Mello felt his heart stop completely, and it sure as hell ain't Kira.

"Mello. Matt. A pleasure to know you're here already."

"…….. Hi L……."

" I will inform you of your punishments as soon as possible. I believe Roger mentioned something about blocked toilets in the Orphanage, did he not?"

TBC…?

Yay! Chappie two done!! It would have gotten done faster if Someone WASN't Hogging The COMPUTER!! (throws tomatoes at my hare-brained sister)

IMPORTANT- For those who hadn't read death note, I'm sorry I revealed Mello and matt's real names. For those who want to know, here they are (in full) Mello: Mihael Keehl Matt: Mail Jeevas

So whacha think? Too lame? Stupid? Awesome? Lame? I said that? Oh. Review!

No seriously. Reviews make me feel like I want to write the next chapter. :D

Love, qurota ayuni.

PS- Please don't kill me for not doing a LxLight smut scene when I said I would. Gomenx1000. I was about to btw-- but I suddenly developed a plot for this story, so please stay in tuned! But, to be kind, I did write smut-- just not what you expected, huh?

Heee-- have a nice day!!


	3. A game to Start

Yay! Next chappie!!!

L: took you long enough.

Qurota: Sorry! All explanations will be given after this chappie!!!

(raito rolls eyes)

Qurota: On with the chappie! ( I think I overused that word.)

* * *

Check yes Juliet

Are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside.

Raito felt himself slowly waking up…..

" Ahhhh…." Raito yawned, streching..

A small smile appeared on the young genius.

He still felt slightly tired, but that was the best sleep he's had in such a loooong time.

Check yes Juliet

Kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight.

" hmmph.." Raito rolled over, sliding his hand phone from his pocket, turning the alarm off. He had forgotten that his alarm was the radio. Raito snuggled into the pillows.

Boy, the last time he had woken up to his own alarm was before the Kira case.

……………………

Raito abruptly sat up straight and realized that L wasn't anywhere near him.

He squinted at his hand phone-

He apparently had hit the snooze button eleven times since 6.00 am.

Now its 11.20 am.

Lace up your shoes

(Ay Oh Ay Ohhh)

Here's how we do:

Raito swore and scrambled out of bed.

Run, Baby, RUN!!!!!

Raito ran toward the bathroom and practically tore his shirt and pants off along the way-

Raito set the temperature and started removing his boxers- he paused for a second.

His boxers felt a little…. Sticky.

Oh. God.

A red flush quickly covered Raito's body.

He. Did not. Just had. A.

Wet dream.

With L sitting right beside him.

Holy. Fuck.

Raito banged his head against the shower glass.

He hadn't had one of those since he was thirteen!!!!!!

Raito hastily rubbed soap on his body, and shampoo in his hair-

Raito tried recalling the dream while rinsing the soap off.

Nope, no such luck.

But wait….

It…

Had something to do with L.

Raito's eyes widened, before shaking his head like crazy.

No, no, no. Couldn't be.

Could it?

Raito slid the glass open and hastily dried himself- his hair was still wet, but it can't be helped.

Raito grabbed a blue shirt and his pants.

Raito put them on, miserably wondering how the hell is he going to face L later.

That freak is probably laughing his ass off.

* * *

" L, when is that Kira of yours going to show up?"

" Patience, Mello. We had a long night yesterday."

" We know." Matt snickered, sneaking a look at L, his fingers still moving non stop on his game boy.

L gave him a death stare.

Matt quickly went back to his small screen.

Matsuda cleared his throat " So…. Um. You still haven't told us who these teenagers are, L."

" I will explain when Raito-kun gets here, Matsuda san."

The door to the task force room was slammed open, and Raito breathlessly went inside.

" Sorry I'm- Raito paused to look at the oddly dressed kids – late. Overslept." Raito gave a small embarrassed smile.

L can't help but stare at Raito.

Raito looked.... deliciously messy.

The first button and the last two buttons were unbuttoned, showing a glimpse of his flat stomach.

His hair was still wet, dripping slightly on his face and shoulders. One drop slid down his brow, towards his neck and dissappeared under his shirt.

Raito was killing him.

" So glad you could join us Raito-kun. I would have asked Watari to prepare you breakfast, but I think I should ask him to prepare lunch instead."

Raito felt annoyance stab at his gut. He ignored it.

At least L didn't mention anything about him having a wet dream.

Raito breathed a sigh of relief.

" As I said, I'm sorry. It won't happen again. " Raito took a seat beside L.

L grabbed Raito's wrist and cuffed him back.

" It won't. " L said.

Raito didn't protest, but he purposely let out a huge sigh and rattled the chain.

L gace him a Don't- you-whine-you-brat-I-have-uncuffed-you-longer-than-necessary-already look.

Raito rolled his eyes.

Whatever.

L too a sip of his tea and cleared his throat.

" Everyone, let me introduce you to my top agents. This is Mello. – Mello sneered at them – And Matt"

Matt gave a distracted nod.

" Since were all here, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone kept quiet, giving L their devoted attention.

Except for three teenagers who looked like they couldn't care less.

One 's busy chewing chocolate.

One's playing Halo 3.

Another one just looked bored, changing the screen saver on his phone.

L ignored that.

No matter how high their IQs are…

Boys will be boys.

" I've found the potential new Kira."

So L still thinks I'm the original Kira, Raito thought bitterly. Just great. He kept quiet thought.

"The recent Kira is- Mikami Teru."

The task force looked at L in shock.

Then it began..

" You can't be serious!"

" Isn't he that famous lawyer?"

" Teru is a man of law!"

Raito cleared his throat loudlly.

" Not really. He might be an extremely good lawyer, but he's been under suspicion for owning the largest prostitution organization, 'Harlerogue', for years. No one can pin point it to him, as his organisation is disguised as some sort of Host Club, which isn't illegal here. Right L?" Raito looked at L for confirmation.

L nodded. " That is correct." L had to admit, he's impressed. This information wasn't given out to the public, as the media were bribed to not leak the information out. Raito probably hacked the FBI data base to have known about it.

L's impressed. And also very suspicious.

Raito's impressive. Too impressive.

Raito's percentage of being Kira had just gotten higher.

L continued, " Recently, not only criminals have been getting heart attacks. 12 business men and 4 famous political figures have died from heart attacks. All of them are HR clients, and they all died from a heart attack immediately or a few hours after renting a 'helper' . Moreover, all of them signed an agreement which includes them giving a siginifant amount of money to the HR Organisation."

Matsuda let out an excited squeal.

Soichiro abrutly got up" What are we waiting for?Lets catch him L! And then interrog-"

" That isn't possible, Yagami san. Like you said, Mikami Teru is a man of law. People believe in him. I can't just kidnap him and lock him up.

" That's what you did to Misa and me.." Raito muttered under his breath.

L heard it, but chose to ignore him.

" I have sent Mello and Matt to pose as Mikami's prostitutes to gather personal data and evidence, And no, stop gasping Matsuda, they did not sleep with anyone."

Matsuda shut his mouth and turned tomato red.

" Unfortunately, they weren't very successful in their mission." L gave both of them a look, much like a father looking at his children after viewing a bad report card.

Raito analyzed that. These boys… obviously weren't just top agents…

" Hey! Don't blame us. It's not our fault Mikami's such a fucking jerk."

L's lips nearly twitched into a small smile. " True. So we have to figure out another way to get closer to Teru. And no swearing, Mello."

Mogi looked thoughtful for a while, before asking L,

" Why not just find another person to pose as a HR prostitue, L?"

L raised an eyebrow. " Because, Mogi san, We have a limited amount of time and there is no way I could find someone exceptionally beautiful or handsome, captivating and charismatic to pose as-"

" I'll do it, L."

Everyone turned to look at the younger Yagami.

Raito stared at L, his face dead serious.

L stared at him back.

It's difficult not to.

L then broke eye contact.

" No."

The rest of the task force were shocked. They were positive L would say yes. From L's description on what kind of person he needed, Raito fit the bill completely.

Raito gaped. " Excuse me?"

" No, Raito-kun. It's far too dangerous."

Raito stood up from his chair angrily.

" So? If you're talking about me being in danger, L, that's a risk I'm willing to take. Everything about this Kira case is dangerous, for heaven's sakes!"

" No. My decision is final, Raito-kun. Sit down."

Matsuda timidly spoke up " but L… Raito is perfect for the job."

Mello gave Raito a full body scan. " As much as I hate to admit it, this asshole's hot, in that innocent Sandra Dee way. Fuck, he's totally Mikami's taste."

Raito raised an eyebrow. Sandra Dee?

" Mello, do not make me say it again, watch your lang-"

Aizawa decided to interfere too. " Come on, L. You know Raito would do a great job. It would save us the need to brainstrom a brilliant idea in such a short amount of time."

Everyone murmured in agreement, except for Soichiro, who was still trying to recover from his son wanting to pose as a prostitute.

L's face remained passive, but Raito could detect the slight conflict in his eyes. L was far from calm.

L shot a look at Soichiro.

" Yagami san, surely you aren't going to let Raito-kun put himself in danger?"

" Certainly not! Raito, I fobid you to do this!"

Raito began to protest. " But Dad, it's the only way. I'll be fine. I'll be under surveilance the entire time. I'll be very careful, Dad." Raito purposely kept eye contact with his father, making his caramel orbs bigger.

Making puppy dog faces is something Sayu would do when she failed something, and it always works.

Soichiro looked exasperated." But Raito…"

Who could resist that look?

" Dad. You know I could do it. Don't you trust me?" Raito made his lips quiver slightly.

Soichiro sighed. " Well.. I guess… its possible.. provided that we took all kinds of safety measures.."

Raito grinned. He then looked at L anxiously.

L felt a headache coming.

Everyone waited for L's decision.

" No, Raito kun. And this is my absolute, Final decision. You are not posing as a prostitute there."

Raito sank back in his chair, sulking.

" But I will allow you to go there under a different disguise. Since Raito-kun is an amazing actor, he will be able to pose as a young client looking for a blonde or a red headed prostitute for his birthday bash."

Matt rolled his eyes and Mello snickered.

L probably thought of that on the spot.

Raito sat up straighter. He's not sure where L's going with this, but he isn't going to complain. At least he could do something. " Go on.."

" He will view the prostitutes, and decide which one he would pick. He will pick either Matt or Mello. If Raito could act extremely interested enough, which I have no doubt you could, then Mikami will realize that either Matt or Mello are much more special than he thought. Maybe that would jumpstart a closer relationship between Mikami and my top agents. Understood?"

Raito thought it over. No offence, but the plan seemed rather…. Lame. Oh well, it's worth a shot.

" I'll do that."

The whole task force breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, problem partially solved.

L looked at his watch. He looked at his sucessors- " Matt, Mello, you may return to the HR building."

Both boys walked briskly towards the door, slamming it close.

Mogi asked " when are we doing this.?"

L absently looked at the time in his laptop.

" Approximately two hours. Better get ready, Raito-kun."

* * *

" Isn't this, exactly where you like me, I'm exactly where you like me you know,"

" Praying for love in a lapdance, I'm praying in naivety Oh!"

Watari lowered the volume of the radio. Honestly, kid's music these days…..

Raito tugged his shirt and smoothed his hair for the third time this minute.

Nervous?

No, he isn't nervous.

Being nervous would be an understatement.

Raito glanced outside. They are almost near the building. It looked more like a huge house or a little hotel. Small, classy and expensive looking.

Raito felt mildy uncomfortable.

Mostly because he has a tracking dot in his shoe, a tiny sound sensor and camera on the buttons of his jacket, a microphone on his collar and L's voice in his ear.

" Remember Raito-kun, don't mess up."

Raito snorted. " yeah, yeah, I know." Raito tapped his foot in the limo.

Tap,t ap, tippity tap tap.

" Were here, Yagami-kun. I'll be waiting at the corner. Take your time and good luck."

Raito smile and nodded. " Thank you, Watari."

Raito got out of the Limo, willing the butterflies in his tummy away.

He went up the steps to the front door, noting how security is very lax here.

Hmm.

Smart.

Mikami really made it seem like he didn't have anything to hide.

Raito rang the door bell.

No answer.

He rang it again.

While he waited, Raito boredly ran the story in his head.

L had briefed him on the organization and how it worked. He even told Raito the lies he needed to tell about how he found out about Harlerouge being more than a 'host' or a 'helpers' organization.

Raito guessed the only reason why L never caught Mikami's prostitution business is because it isn't really worth it. All of the prostitutes are very willing to work under Mikami. He didn't kidnap girls or boys from poor countries to make money. All his prostitutes are either of age, or have a really convincing fake birth certificate. He invested a lot of money to teach and dress his prostitutes, and in return, they made a lot of money, making Mikami's business prosper.

Raito highly doubt the plan would work.

Even if he did manage to convince Mikami that Mello or Matt are hot stuff, Mikami might not treat them any differently. Why should he? So a client loved his whore. It's possible all the other prostitutes had clients whom are crazy over them too.

It was obvious.

L just made this plan to keep everyone happy. He probably already knew it couldn't work in the first place. He's probably just buying time before he can think of a better idea.

Either that or L didn't want him to be close to the recent Kira since, oh, you know, supposedly he's the original Kira.

Raito clenched his fists.

But…. That's not fair.

He knew he could do it. He's charismatic, captivating, not to mention, extremely good looking! ( Umm, Raito sure is modest huh. : Qurota.)

……………………

…………………….

So why not?

The door opened and a good-looking woman greeted him. She stared at him, scanning his entire profile and grinned.

She obviously liked what she's seeing.

Raito noticed that she had some red lipstick stuck on her front teeth.

Disgusting.

" Hi, sexy." She cooed. " What can I do for you?"

" I'm- Raito paused.

This might be his one chance to prove he isn't Kira once and for all.

L would kill me, Raito thought.

Oh, well.

It'll be worth it.

............

Why not?

" Hello" Raito bowed slightly, giving her a mischevious smile that got her weak in the knees.

" My name is Yagami Raito and I want to be a HR host."

TBC!

Yay! Third chappie!!!!

Sorry for the extremely long wait ( and I mean extremely. I think my last update was… 2008?)

I wrote the story in my death note and I lost it-

Now I found it! Whoopee!

The next chappie is already drafted, so it's coming real soon-

Sorry for the lack of smut- heh- but wait till you see the next chappie…. I know, I'll give you a preview! (Cuz I love to tease…)

CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW

" _Fine. Under one condition."_

" _What is it?"_

_Raito arched his back and removed his jacket slowly, making sure it caught his sweater, showing one creamy shoulder. _

_He threw the jacket on the floor. _

" _if I make you come, you'll do the same for me."_

_All of Mikami's advisors whistled and hooted. _

_Mikami ignored them and the stab of lust in his gut. _

_Because really, this kid might just be all talk. _

Hee! R&R and I'll post the chappie faster!!!!

L : You always say that.

This time I mean it! Cross my heart hope to diee!!

X0x0x0xx, qurota


	4. A game for Gamble

Approximately 8 months ago......................

_Hee! R&R and I'll post the chappie faster!!!!_

_L : You always say that._

_This time I mean it! Cross my heart hope to diee!!_

_X0x0x0xx, qurota_

Thank god the '_cross my heart hope to die_ ' thing doesn't work sometimes…. Or I would be long dead by now. **LOL!**

Thanks to all of the readers, especially the **reviewers** as well- you guys made me want to continue this story! I never meant to abandon it, ever- it was my first fic, and I will see to it gets done no matter what!

For this chapter, I would like all my adorable readers to open up another tab, and put on the **Tata Young song, El nin yo**- Raito will be lap dancing to that!

Now, without further ado, Chapter 4 kiddies!!!!

Yuki couldn't believe her eyes. One minute, she was bored to death, painting her toe nails red, and now suddenly, she is facing the most cutest teenage boy she's ever seen.

And he wants to be a HR host!

How completely cute!!

Yuki twirled her hair between her fingers, ogling the boy- too bad they don't really employ hosts that ' raise your self esteem in friendship' like they advertise…

"I'm sorry, Yagami Raito, but the positions for all HR hosts are completely occupied at the moment. Maybe if you leave your contact details with me, I can inform you when we have an openi-

Then, the boy did something slightly unexpected.

The cute demeanor dropped and suddenly a sexy young man was leaning against the door, his hand resting near her head while his eyes completely penetrated hers.

" Forgive me If I'm being really tactless, but you have beautiful eyes."

The way the boy said it, he didn't sound like a horny asshole trying to get a free fuck- He actually looked like a sexy dude that meant what he said-

" I so don't.. You're just saying that.." Yuki felt herself blushing and saying it before she could stop herself- What? She never put herself down before in front o f a man, ever.

The boy shook his head, the silky strands getting in his sexy eyes.

" I never fake or lie about something like that. I mean it." The boy gave another cute smile. She was positively melting.

Swoon...................................

The girl looked like she was about to drool. Gross. Doesn't matter. Must flatter her!

He needed to buy time to think up of a plausible story on how he discovered HR hosts are whores...

Raito felt a breeze come about, and it made the girl's hair fly on her face. Raito boldly tucked them gently behind her ear.

She was as red as a tomato. " You're such a sweet young man..."

Raito could just barf at her face or barf somewhere else. He can't believe she was buying this crap.

Then he realized there was a really odd sound coming from his ear. It sounded like static, but then recognized it as a low growling- Was the TV on or something? It sounded like a wolf or a big angry dog…

" You are definitely going to get it from me when you get back, Kira."

Raito took a sharp intake of breath.

L off his microphone after that. - He didn't want to scare the boy too much, or the boy could accidentally blow his cover.

He pulled the head phones from his ears.

…………….

L felt his eye twitch.

He can't believe the boy deliberately did what he forbade.

What's worse, he didn't even see that coming!

He didn't even _Suspect_ that the cunning boy would actually do that!

He's so angry he could.. _he could_..

ARGHHHH!

L stood up from his chair, knocking Matsuda and Mogi down, since they were standing right behind it. He slammed his empty cup of tea on the floor, shattering it to pieces. That wasn't as shocking as when he practically growled afterwards.

" THAT SON OF A FUCKING ASSHOLE BITCH!!!!!!!!!"

The rest of the task force blinked.

And blinked.

L has never sworn out loud before.

L was breathing heavily, his normally cool death panned eyes holding real emotions now. L really did look extremely angry.

Then L blinked too.

Blink.

And the calm collected L emerged back.

" I'm so sorry, Mogi, Matsuda- san. I hope you weren't hurt when you fell." L said emotionlessly, sitting back on his chair, moving slightly to the left so that his butler, who had seen everything in the camera and came with a broom, could sweep the shards of glass.

He turned around, raised an eyebrow at the gawking task force. They immediately ran back to their own computers. All but Soichiro.

L stared at him. What's wrong with this old man?....

" Its not that I'm not understanding at your anger towards my son, Ryuuzaki, but please don't insult my wife while you are at it. Understood? And don't use profanities either! You're old enough to know better!"

" My apologies Yagami-san. Won't happen again." L had never felt more humiliated. Here he was getting told off like he was 14 again. He felt the not so familiar head ache building at his temples…

Watari could not keep himself from smiling when saw that L has a slight flush on him. It's been a while since Watari had last seen L other than calm. Maybe an outburst once in a while isn't so bad.

But Watari sighed. Why did L have to break the fine Roleque china cup…

L cracked his fingers and focused his eyes on the monitor completely. One wrong move and the brat would put all of them in hot water.

I seriously hope you know what you're doing, Kira… L thought to himself. Hopefully the brat won't get into trouble.. A softer thought tugged his brain as well.

He switched on his microphone back, but stayed silent. He would not dsturb the brat.

Sigh..

Raito… be careful, will you?

-

* * *

After flirting a while at the doorstep, Raito still hadn't thought of anything. But the girl seemed quite dumb.. maybe he didn't have to think at all.

" Yuki…. I've been meaning to tell you this first off, but then you distracted me…Not that I mind.." Raito gave a playful smirk, which made her playfully slap his shoulder too.

Ouch. Watch it, Bitch.

" What is it?" She purred.

Raito took a deep breath. " I know that a HR host is not for ' friendly' benefits.. and I want to audition to be a host that gave more than ' friendly benefits'." Raito said, his voice turning husky.

Yuki gulped and felt her face flush with excitement. She did not for one minute think how on earth did the boy obtain the information.

" Wow! Really? You knew? Not many people do, since we never really audition people, we find them first, then audition them afterwards. But for you…" She gave him another once over. " I guess I could sneak you in the list…" She gave him a wink, and walked inside, beckoning him to enter too.

Raito could hardly believe his luck. He walked right in.

That was a piece of cake.

Or so he thought…

LxR..LxR…LxR

* * *

They were in an office, a pretty large serious office. Yuki was bending forward suggestively over the desk, trying to locate the audition files.

Raito leaned against the desk, waiting for her. She does have a nice body, he had to admit. She was quite pretty too, lipstick on her teeth and hair extensions aside. Then he heard L say something in his ear..

" Raito, if the reason you want to be a host there is purely for you to ogle at half naked women, Your father and I will be very disappointed in you when you get back."

Raito felt himself turn slightly red. L is such a retarded mother fucker sometimes. Raito bend down and pretended to adjust his shoes when he violently whispered to L " _Shut up_."

"What was that?" Yuki turned around smiling.

"Oh nothing… what's that?"

Yuki showed him the file. It was full of contact information and names.

" It's the audition file. If you would tell me your name and contact details, I could schedule you in for.. Yuki read it quickly, doing the math. "Were booked today, so I'll schedule you next Thursday, approximately 6 o' clock in the evening. Is that ok?"

Raito nodded his head, slightly impressed by her professionalism. " Anytime is fine with me."

Raito put an arm at her waist. " Are you sure you're not going to get into any trouble, Yuki?" Raito's eyes were large and worried.

" I won't want you to lose your job because of me…"

"It no big deal, he's never going to find out. I scouted guys and girls all the time, and sometimes I put them on the audition list too- My boss is such a sweet horny dork, he never knew!"

"Then you should make sure your sweet horny dork of a boss never find out you were doing such things, Yuki. Or he would be very upset."

Yuki let out a shrill gasp; " Shit!! Boss, I didn't know you were there! I thought you went out for lunch!!!"

They are so screwed.

-

* * *

L sighed. He knew something like that would happen the minute that slut said she could let Raito audition.

" Make sure the guys parked near HR are ready and armed. They have to be there the Second Raito signals for help. Understood?

The rest of the task force nodded.

L swiveled the chair back to the monitor.

Hope you know how to get out of this one, Kira.

-

* * *

Qurota- Its 5 o clock in the morning. I'm hungry. PJ sandwich, here I come! Take a break too!—

* * *

Raito just let out a small gasp of his own.

Mikami Teru was taller than both of them, so he practically looked down upon them.

He.. was just like in his photos, yet not really.

Impeccably dressed, with clear glasses, he looked like a complete nerd.

But the slightly cunning glint in his eyes and his whole demeanor completely scream predator and danger.

Right now he was glaring more towards Yuki. He barely spared Raito a glance.

That… kind of bruised his ego a bit.

He has looks that could turn heads.. and this 'horny dork' as Yuki put it didn't even look at him.

Hmmph.

Mikami's POV

Stupid slutty BITCH. Mikami internally screamed, but on the outside, he maintained his cool. No _wonder _some of the girls and boys they auditioned were completely stupid. _Stunning_, yes, but completely Idiotic!!!!

He should write her off in the Death Note. Sure, should being the key word here.. But she is a valuable asset. But how much more valuable could she be if she expose him?!!!!!

The new Kira felt his eyebrow twitch.

He barely heard the girl babbling.

"And then this guy was there, and he's completely cute, I'm sure you'll like him if you would just audition-

Mikami felt his had come up to silence her, but it might look like he was about to slap her- she let out that annoying shriek when suddenly, a soft hand held his.

Mikami looked at his own hand, which was semi- covered with a slender tanned hand. Mikami looked at the owner of this slender hand.

Hm.

Maybe he won't kill Yuki after all.

-

* * *

Raito didn't know why he grabbed Mikami's hand. But it did got the New Kira to look at him.

Raito felt his face heat a little when Mikami gave him a complete body scan, like he was evaluating everything about him. His outfit, his hair his chest, his back..

Raito cleared his throat a little and gave him a serious, yet he hoped it was a cute look.

" I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would like to say that it's not Yuki's fault.. I deliberately persuaded her to put me in the audition slip…

I really want to be a HR host…. The.. 'other kind'."

Mikami gave him a look that he could almost not interpret.

But when Mikami raised an eyebrow, Raito knew what he was going to ask already.

" How did you find out about HR hosting. The 'other kind' as you put it?"

Raito then realized that he was still holding Mikami's hand. He pretended to be embarrassed, letting it go and adjusting his hair, thinking buy time, buy time…

He then heard a different male voice whisper in his ear.

" Matt here. Rogers J Stamford is Watari. He takes me out to blow him. He knows your father. We've met accidentally. You followed me."

" My dad has a friend that comes by our house pretty often. He always have this sexy red head in his car. When I asked who was that guy, he said that the guy was a host. When I asked from where, his friend won't answer. So I followed him here."

Mikami raised his eyebrow again. " Who is this guy?"

Raito pretended to hesitate. " I don't think I should mention the name…"

Mikami lazily adjusted his glasses. " If you do not tell me the name, young man, I will force it out of you."

Raito took a deep breath and said "Uncle Rogers J Stamford."

Mikami looked at the boy for a while. He didn't seem to be lying. His story seemed quite plausible…

But they need to take precaution.

Mikami went to the computer. " What's your name?"

" Yagami Raito, sir."

Mikami typed. And gave him a glare that made his heart beat as fast as a rat's.

" Yagami Raito, honor student, son of an NPA officer, Soichiro Yagami." Mikami stared at him. " I suggest you explain yourself."

Shit.

-

* * *

"Why isn't Raito signaling, why isn't Raito signaling?" Matsuda's panic attack was making all of them nervous.

" Obviously Raito-kun feels he could handle the situation. I for one, am quite interested on how he would handle it."

L was quite surprised when he heard Matt helping Raito. He was hoping he could see how did the brat get himself out of that one..

Oh well. Sigh. He'll just see how will the boy get himself out of _this_ one.

-

* * *

Raito raised an eyebrow. " What is there to explain?"

Mikami gave him an incredulous look.

Raito put a hand on his hip. " I never lied to you about my identity. I know you were about to discover that I am the son of the Chief of NPA. But I have my reasons on why I want to be here, alright?" Raito's voice had a slight edge to it.

Mikami had to admit, the boy was pretty smooth with words. But he did not answer the question, the cheeky boy.

I guess I have to spell it out for the boy then. Mikami sighed.

" What is a son of an NPA doing here, other than to help Daddy by infiltrating the organization?"

Raito took a deep breath. What to do.. what to do..

" I'm not helping 'Daddy' out with anything. I doubt "Daddy' would even allow me 10 feet from this place. No, my reasons are personal."

Mikami leaned against the chair. " What personal reasons?"

Raito looked at him straight in the eye, and gave a confident grin.

" MY reasons are, I repeat, personal. If you really want to know them, then I want to be able to audition."

Yuki gasp at his audacity. This boy really doesn't know what Mikami can do to him.. Either that or he's very brave… Oh, Swoon.

Mikami gave a small chuckle. This boy is cheeky alright. Why not humor him for a while.

Mikami got up. " Fine. An audition for you, your personal, yet I bet completely fake reasons for me. I still think you're helping Daddy. But If you amuse me enough, maybe I won't do anything bad to you."

Raito felt a wave of fear wash over him, but he quickly shake it off. This nerd, will not scare him. No one can scare him.

Mikami looked at Yuki. " Get the audition room ready. And the rest of the advisors present too."

" This way, Yagami-kun."

Raito looked at him and slid by him to get through the door.

" Mikami san.. I prefer it if you called me Raito" Raito said, making sure his body aligned Mikami's for a minute there.

Mikami cleared his throat.

-

* * *

L took the other pair of head phones to contact Matt and Mello.

"Are you both within the building?"

"Did you hear how Matt deliberately tried to save pretty boy's ass?."

"So what if I did? He could've gotten caught L. Why didn't you help him? "

L felt irritated that the boys didn't even answer his question.

" I was about to, but you beat me to it. Plausible story, Matt. But next time, don't use Watari's alias. It's not strong enough. Use Aiber's."

"Ok L."

" Oh just shut up."

L sighed "Mello, instead of being jealous of others getting praised, what if you do something to get praised instead?"

I didn't want to, not for pretty boy. Oh, don't give Matt too much credit L. He just helped pretty boy cause he thinks pretty boy is so sexy and-

" Shut up Mello!"

" Both of you, Shut Up. I repeat. Are both of you in the building?"

" Matt is right outside, and I'm in the bathroom."

" Good. Get ready with cameras. I want you to put them in the room Mikami uses for auditions."

" Right on it."

" Um.. L.. what did Mikami san mean by audition?" Matsuda asked.

" Your guess might be as good as mine, Matsuda san."

-

* * *

" Gentlemen, this is Yagami Raito. He wants to be a host."

There were about 6 men in the room. Raito bowed politely to them. Not sure how to act. Maybe he should just look polite. " How do you do."

That caused most of them to chuckle.

" Very adorable, Mikami… how on earth did you convince him?" An old man, more fit to be Santa Claus, was staring at Raito intently.

" Very cute. Angelic face. But very boringly dressed. You must be a boring person"

At least I'm not dressed like you, you faggot. Raito mentally retaliated, glancing at the young man's shirt which was bright pink.

One guy with many studs in his left ear licked his lips. " Sometimes the boringly dressed ones are the sexiest. Would you look at that rear? So pert. Can I touch him, Teru san?"

The rest of them roared with laughter.

To say Raito was slightly uncomfortable was an understatement.

-

* * *

' Boy, If I was put in a spot like that, I would freak." Matsuda said conversationally, sipping his coffee while staring at the monitor.

L ignored Matsuda. Everyone was staring at their own monitors, but Matsuda was sharing his. What did that idiot think this was, a TV show?

Thanks to Matt and Mello, the angle of the cameras were perfect. They no longer had to rely on the mini cameras on Raito's clothing. They had a perfect view of the auditioners and Mikami., And of Raito too.

L memorized the face of the punk that wanted to touch Raito. If he did, several police men would discover a stash of coke in his car planted by L himself.

L stirred his tea vigorously.

-

* * *

After the laughter died down, a respectable looking man asked "Seriously, where did you find him Mikami? He's beautiful. I hope he's smart too."

" I did not find him, Aidou. He found me. Raito Yagami is the son of Soichiro Yagami, a chief NPA officer. ( gasps all around) He is also one of the smartest students in Japan. I'm asking myself the same question." Mikami crossed the room and sat on his chair, inviting Raito to sit in the chair opposite him.

' What is a young man, who has everything going for him, taught about good virtues everyday by his old man, doing here, in a host house, wanting to be a host?"

The rest of the men kept quiet. Few of them looked interested, most of them looked suspicious.

Raito rubbed his arm, looking at the floor, trying to make it look like he was too shy to share his answer.

Inside he was brainstorming with every ounce of his energy.

If… If .. Raito thougth. I never was suspected of Kira… if there isn't anything else to focus my energy on.. I would be bored. I might even… I might even actually be interested in this… Raito finally had an idea.

Raito took a deep breath. " I've always been a model child."

Mikami looked at him. Everyone did, practically slicing him with their eyes. Yet he dared to continue.

" A perfect student. Perfect grades, perfect looks. Perfect parents. I'm…" Raito paused, suddenly realizing the truth in what he was trying to lie. " _sick_ of it. All of it."

They all looked at him in wonder. Sick of it? How could anyone get sick of it?

One of them voiced the question.

" Imagine. Everyday, doing the same thing, over and over again. Trying to maintain that perfect image. Trying to live up to your father's expectations, trying to exceed it as well. Everyone wants something from you. They never really see you. They never see Raito. All they see is this perfect human being, this model child."

Raito was practically shaking with passionate at the lie he's spewing. Is it a lie? Was it a lie?

Could it be the _truth_?

" I've spent so much time for others. Trying to good for humanity. Trying to get good grades for my parents. That's all they see me as. This perfect white angel, about to save them."

Raito sighed. He hugged his shoulders. It wasn't just for show. He really felt slightly vulnerable. Maybe it was the truth.

Maybe he 's not lying anymore.

" I've spent so much time being good. I've never been.. so bored in my life." Raito's honey eyes stared intently into Mikami's. He's positive his eyes are practically brimming with honesty.

And it is.

" I don't want to be bored anymore. If I'm an angel, I want to be damned. Anything, anything to escape the mundane task of doing good every day. And maybe doing this…" Raito crossed his legs, staring at his hands in his lap demurely.

" I could learn how to be something other than just 'good'." Raito finished seriously, daring anyone to question what he just said.

They better not. Because for the first time.

He isn't lying.

-

* * *

" that was an amazing speech! Wow Raito is an amazing act- "

"Matsuda-san, kindly watch the entire thing from your own monitor."

" Oh. Ok, L."

L stared at the monitor.

Nice to see you finally telling some sort of truth,

Raito… Kira…

You are… an amazing, beautiful child. And you are bored. You're just very very bored.

That's all.

Your percentage is raised by 6 percent.

Soichiro stared at his screen. His son had to be fooling the judges and Mikami… it can't be the truth.

Sioichiro violently shook his head and gulped his piping hot coffee, making his eyes water.

No it can't be the truth. Soichiro thought, sputtering wiping the tears off his eyes. Raito is a good son.

Raito is a good son.

-

* * *

There was a wave of silence in the room. Everyone was staring at Raito, thinking back on what he said.

Until the 'Santa Claus' clapped his hands. " Bravo, Raito, Bravo."

Raito looked at him, dumbstruck.

" I think that's a pretty plausible explanation, don't you think so, Mikami?" The Santa Claus smiled a warm smile.

The rest of the judges murmured in agreement.

Even the faggot did not look at him suspiciously anymore.

The punk was staring at his hips. The perfect boy had very shapely legs.

Mikami was practically boring a hole right through Raito.

" That is… a pretty original reason on why you are here Raito.. very believable." Mikami finally said.

Raito internally breathed a sigh of relief.

" I think we can all agree that the boy is good looking enough to be a host."

They all nodded fervently.

" But really... I think you don't have what it takes to be a HR host."

All of them gaped.

Raito felt an extreme irritation at this Mikami again. There he goes again, saying Raito isn't good enough.

Grrr.

" And why is that, Teru san?" Raito asked coolly. But his folded arms showed that he was a little more than pissed.

Mikami coughed to hide his smirk. " Oh.. it just that… from what you told us just now… you seem completely inexperienced sexually. And from what I'm seeing right now, with you demure demeanor and crossed legs, I bet you never bed anyone before either."

" I'm sorry if I give that impression, Mikami, but I have bed several women. And I'm not that bad, seeing they orgasm a couple of times."

A wave of chuckling infected the room. Mikami didn't laugh, he just stared at Raito.

" Have you ever bottomed for a man? Correction, have you ever slept with a man, ever?"

Raito narrowed his eyes." .. No. I haven't."

" Ahh… A sweet little virgin." Mikami gently said, making them chuckle some more. Raito's really losing his patience with this dratted Mikami Teru.

" Obviously you won't know how to please a grown man… It's quite different than how you would please a woman, Raito-kun."

" I beg to differ, I don't think it's too much different at all. Sex is still sex no matter how you look at it."

" Oh really? Then you would accept my challenge?"

" And what would the challenge be, may I ask?"

Mikami leaned back against the chair, uncrossing his legs and gave a predatory smirk. " A lap dance. In your boxers."

The rest of the men were hooting excitedly. Trust Mikami to always make things more Interesting.

Raito.. felt slightly uncomfortable. A lap dance? … In front all of this people?

Mikami detected his discomfort. " A bit too adventurous for you, my angelic virgin?"

Raito gave the man a dirty look. Seriously, it is very easy to Hate this New Kira.

" No its not. It's fine. When do you want it?"

Mikami looked around. " How about now?"

Raito gaped.

" Yuki! The stereo please."

Raito felt a wave of panic. Yuki looked at him in a apologetically.

"While we wait for everything, what about a drink, Mikami?"

" Sure. Drinks all around!"

With Mikami a little busy with the judges, Yuki whispered to Raito. " Which song?"

" huh?"

" Come on, tell me- at least lap dance to a song you know, then you could keep up the tempo"

Raito looked at the cds she's holding. " Er. That one."

Yuki held it up, and hummed appreciatively. " Good choice. Tata Young is sexy. Which song?"

Raito tried to remember the title of the song his sister and her friends karaoke to- " El nin yo"

" Do you know the lyrics?"

" a little."

"Its easy. Mouth the words for a while and let your sex appeal do the rest."

Raito gave her the sweetest smile he could master. He was so grateful for her now. " Thanks Yuki" he said sincerely.

Yuki gave him a peck at the cheek. " You'll do fine."

-

* * *

" Um.. L do you really think the rest of the task force should be watching this?.. you included?"

" Why ever not, Yagami-san?"

" Nothing. Nothing." Soichiro sat back on his chair, No way was he going to tell L he was uncomfortable at everyone staring at Raito half naked.

Especially since Both L and Matsuda dropped their sweets completely and are staring intently into their monitors.

Sigh.

-

* * *

When the judges, advisors all have a drink in hand, and are merrily seated at the edge of the room, Mikami decide to call out the little virgin from the bathroom.

" Raito. You have to do it sooner or later." He said bluntly. He had no idea why he liked being rude to this angel. Maybe its because he wanted to see that cute little face in a scowl.

Maybe.

Raito remembered the lyrics. It wasn't that hard. But he is still nervous. He looked at the mirror, and saw his own miserable looking eyes staring back at him. Could he really do this….

With his dad and everyone back there watching too…

Raito cringed.

" Hurry up Raito." Mikami said boredly, leaning on the wall next to the bathroom door. Raito adjusted his perfect hair one last time before coming out.

" if you do not want to do it, you could just say so." Mikami said lazily, running a hand through Raito's perfect hair, messing it.

Raito ignored the urge to slap the hand away.

" I want to do it. And I will do it." Raito said confidently, standing in the middle of the room.

" Will I be able to be a HR host after I did it?"

" That… is entirely up to me. If I like it, well enough." Mikami said evilly, putting his hand behind his neck.

Where has the nerd gone, and who is this vile pervert?

Guess this is the true Mikami Teru.

Raito felt slightly depressed- So its not even a guarantee that he could be a host after doing that embarrassing deed.

Raito gave Mikami a glare. " That's unfair."

Mikami smiled.

Seems like angel has some spunk, after all.

Mikami snickered, looking a t Raito." Look at you, you look like a kitten ready to bite me with its new baby teeth…"

Raito is practically seething with rage.

"Oh well, might as well let you bite me. I'm game."

Game.

_Game._

Suddenly, Raito isn't so afraid anymore.

Game. He could twist this to his advantage, like he did with L that night!

Raito smirked, his confidence coming back in never ending buckets.

" Since you're game, Mikami.. what if I up the ante a little bit."

"… And how would you do that, my angel?"

Raito ran his hand lightly on the mahogany table. " You are not allowed to touch me at all during the lap dance. If you do, you lose, and I get to be a HR host"

Mikami ran a hand through his hair.. " .. Fine. But you are not allowed to touch me either." Mikami smirked. " And you must perform a strip tease first, then only give me a lap dance.

Damn. Mikami's not that stupid after all.

" But you are allowed to climb on my lap. Just no touching." Mikami smiled, eying the boy.

" Fine. Under one condition."

" What is it?"

Raito arched his back and removed his jacket slowly, making sure

Mikami see how the shirt clung to his figure nicely.

He threw the jacket on the floor.

" if I make you come, you'll do the same for me."

All of Mikami's advisors whistled and hooted.

Mikami ignored them and the stab of lust in his gut.

Because really, this kid might just be all talk.

* * *

Qurota: I'm sorry kids, I have to cut this its too long….

Mikami: ( grabs qurota and pins her to the wall.) You. Are. Not. Depriving. Me. Of. A. Lap dance.

Qurota: (whacks Mikami's head.) Wannabe. Do. Not Tell. Me. What. To . DO!

Mikami: Cries.

Sorry kids, its 22 pages- in less than two hours. Should I continue?

I guess I'll try- alright-

Mikami: YAY!!!

I changed Raito's sweater to a shirt. A sweater is sexy, but a shirt has.. more buttons. More things to remove. LOL

Why don't you guys go to the kitchen and grab a drink or something.. You might need it. :P

-

* * *

X)X)X)X)X)Slightly Erotic Content X(X(X(X(X(X(X(X

Just as the first drum beats start to hit, Raito arched his body, showing a line of golden skin at his navel. He then sung the sultry lyrics back at Mikami.

_Can you feel it coming down?_

Raito ran his hands down his body, letting out a small sigh while he's at it. Like he's enjoying the feel of his own silky body..

_Comes down harder, harder_

Raito made eye contact with Mikami.

_Comes down faster, faster_..

_You're burning Hotter_. Raito whispered, getting on the floor.

_You got my temperature rising like, El nin yo_

Raito breathed in deeply, tugging the first two buttons of his shirt, his blushing collarbone visible.

The judges gulped.

_You got my temperature rising like El nin yo!_

Raito removed the rest of the buttons in a rushed manner, matching the frantic pace of the song, Raito gave a low moan, like he was burning up…

_You got my temperature rising like, El nin yo!_

Raito got down to his knees…

_Burn burn burn.._

_You got my temperature rising like, El nin yo!_

_Can you feel the fire in my eyes?_

_What my lips desire can't be denied_

_I can take you to a place where the sun don't shine_

_Oh…., I'll melt your mind_

Raito slipped the shirt off, yet let it hang teasingly on his elbows. His skin was a perfect golden shade.. with two sensual rosy nubs perking up…

Mikami refused to lick his lips.

Raito crawled towards the chair he sat before, looking absolutely feline yet demure…

_You could say  
I'm old fashioned  
But a circuit snaps when the temperature rises_

Raito moaned, pretending to be out of control…

_I'm all consumed by passion…._

-

" your son is very talented, sir-"

" Shut up Matsuda!!"

L stayed quiet.

-

Raito rolled his hips and sat on the chair

I_ need rain rain rain  
I'm burning up in here_

_This drought's 'bout to disappear_

Raito arched his back over the chair like only an experienced gymnast could do..

_Rain rain rain  
I'm burning up in here_

Raito got up and rolled his hips to the beat, raising his arms in abandon..

_Ready or not, open up._

_You got my temperature rising  
Like El Nin-YO!_

Raito unbuckled his belt, tugging it off.

_You got my temperature rising  
Like El Nin-YO!_

Raito used it like a whip to lash near the judges, scaring them yet arousing them all the same.

_You got my temperature rising  
Like El Nin-YO!_

Raito licked his lips, making them wet..

_You got my temperature rising  
Like El Nin-YO!_

Raito made his way to mikami's table again, practically sashaying, making the judges and mikami notice just how pert the plump rear is..

_Don't leave me till I'm satisfied_

Raito whispered, leaning against the desk.

I_ won't say "NO" to something I haven't tried_

Raito licked the corner of the desk.

Mikami felt himself sweat a little.

I _won't object to my hands and feet being tied_

Raito used his belt to twist around his hands, practically binding himself.

_This boy don't know 'bout being shy.._

_You could say  
I'm old fashioned_

Raito unzipped his pants, leisurely slipping them off. His creamy golden legs were longer than they looked.

Mikami resisted the urge to groan..

Raito noted with triumph that the seemingly stoic Mikami looked aroused.. with half lidded gaze..

He's just like L…

Raito ignored that random thought and how it made his flush deepen.

Was L watching him as well?..

_But a circuit snaps when the temperature rises_

_I'm all consumed by passion_

I_ need rain rain rain  
I'm burning up in here  
This drought's 'bout to disappear_

Raito grabbed the lighter on the desk and held it between his teeth.

_Rain rain rain  
I'm burning up in here  
Ready or not, open up(rain, rain)_

_You got my temperature rising  
Like El Nin-YO!_

Raito crawled on the desk, arching his back again, rolling his hips… knowing that he looked more delicious up close.

_You got my temperature rising  
Like El Nin-YO!_

Mikami can't believe what he's seeing.

The… young.. angelic virgin..

Is a fucking sexy siren.

The siren was sweating lightly, a glimmer to his already golden skin. His hair was mussed up from all the positions the boy (cough) demonstrated… and his little pouty mouth was biting that lighter…. It looked so wrong, yet he still looked so innocent….

Those caramel eyes.. were lidded, and it was filled with erotic intent… but he still looked innocent.

There is nothing sexier… than an untouched virgin acting completely inhibited with lust.

Against his own wishes, Mikami let out a low growl.

He felt his erection pressing painfully in his pants..

Raito smirked when he saw his effect on Mikami.

_You got my temperature rising  
Like El Nin-YO!_

_Can you feel it coming down?_

Raito whispered, standing up, turning around, letting Mikami have full view of his sexy ass… and purposely arched his back so that his boxer slide down a little, showing the rise of his cheeks.

_You got my temperature rising  
Like El Nin-YO!_

_Comes down harder, harder_ Raito whispered, turning back around.

_You got my temperature rising  
Like El Nin-YO!_

_Comes down faster, faster_ Raito took the lighter from his lips and raised both arms in the air.

Mikami hitched his breath.

The most beautiful being was right in front of him.

And he can't touch it.

_You're burning hotter._ Raito whispered, flicking the lighter on. The fire hit the fire sensor right above his head on the ceiling immediately, causing the water to spurt out, drenching him completely.

Mikami openly gaped.

That was..

Creative.

Raito swished under the water, gasping like it burned him.

Mikami can vaguely hear some of the people panicking when they heard the fire alarm go off.

Vaguely.

The water was so cold.. Raito didn't expect it to be that cold. He gasped, trying to catch his breath. From the corner of his vision he saw Mikami was panting too.

Maybe its time for the lap dance.

Raito slid off the table slowly, knowing fully well that his boxers were stuck to him like second skin, hiding nothing..

Raito put both of his hands on the arms of the chair, sliding his hips on Mikami's hips.

Mikami hissed, feeling his lust increase by tenfold.

"Mikami.." Raito whispered, adjusting his hips on his lap, trying to get .. 'comfortable…"

Raito gazed at Mikami under half lidded eyes… " Touch me.."He whispered, running his own hands down his chest, pinching his own nipples, letting out a whimper.

Mikami's knuckles had turned white from gripping the chair too hard. He will not lose this. He will not touch.

Then the siren slid his finger in his mouth, making it wet with saliva and trailed it down his nipple (shiver) and down his stomach, towards his…..

Mikami's control snapped.

Mikami's arms grabbed Raito's waist, pulling him in an embrace, making Raito gasp as he landed fully on Mikami's lap, on his heated arousal.

Raito blushed when he felt one of Mikami's hands grope his ass and the other yanking him down for a hard brutal kiss.

Oh,, Mikami groaned into the kiss, relieved that he could finally touch the siren.. Raito was returning the kiss, so Mikami ran both of his hands in Raito's ass, grinding him on top of his erection.

Raito had never been kissed like this.. Girls are usually passive, letting you do all the work… But Mikami is practically eating him..

Raito felt something hot and hard rubbing against him repeatedly, and it made him moan unconsciously. he must not.. must not get carried away…

Mikami kissed down Raito's neck, nipping at the wet shivering skin.

Raito moaned, shaking slightly. No..no.. no one has ever worshipped his body like this before…

The girls he'd been with weren't so forward.

Mikami bit a nipple, making it into a hard nub.

Raito whimpered, tugging Mikami's head back to his face for another kiss.

Before their lips could meet..

" BRAVO!!! BRAVO!!! " The Santa Clause man excitedly shouted, wiping the water off his glasses, jumping up and down.

All the advisors applauded.

" A first rate show!!"

" Amazing!! Are you sure he's a virgin?"

" Beautiful, sexy, smart! He's perfect!"

" He'll be the best host we have!!"

Raito then realized that the others were still in the room. Without the music, and without the 'rain' ( the fire alarm died off) it felt less dream like.. and more real. He then realized how exposed he was. Raito felt his face flush, and he tried to slide off Mikami's lap and maybe put on his clothes….

Mikami stopped him. He took off his jacket and covered the shivering teen with it. There was affection in his eyes when he stared at the boy.

Wrapped in his jacket, shivering hard, the boy looked completely innocent. Like his first impression of the child.

But the innocent child could also be sexy siren.

Oh, Mikami is definitely going to keep him.

And Mikami.

Is not.

Going to.

Share.

" Are you alright?" Mikami asked softly, peering in the teen's eyes.

Raito badly wanted to raise an eyebrow at Mikami,. When did he become so nice? Wasn 't he a rude, perverted, i- wait he asked a question. " I'm ok." Raito answered timidly.

Mikami pushed the wet strands off the lovely face.

Mine.

" So when can he start, Teru?" his advisor asked, sounding excited. " Then I'll buy him on the first night-"

" No, I will buy him for the first night! I call him first!"

" No, me-"

" SILENCE." Mikami barked, scaring his advisors and making the teen on his lap flinch. Why was he still in Mikami's lap?

He tried to get off, but Mikami held him gently.

Crap.

" As you all know, I lost the bet." Mikami sighed, his hand tracing Raito's ear. The rest of his advisors snickered. " And still losing, from the looks of it" The punk whispered.

" SILENCE."

They kept quiet.

" So Raito will become a HR host."

The advisors cheered.

" But he will become my Personal Host."

Raito gasped.

The advisors booed.

Mikami grinned at the angelic figure above him. " What? You think I'm going to hand you over to those animals? No.. You'll be with me."

" But… your personal host has know all the ins and outs of Harlerogue.."

" He has to be experienced in seducing-"

Raito wasn't really listening to them. He could hardly believe his luck. He's.. he's

Mikami's personal host??

That's great!! Oh, he could definitely spy on Mikami's every move…

" That is, if Raito agree to becoming my personal host?" Mikami stared at Raito.

" … I won't mind that." Raito said, his face flushing a little.

To say the advisors were sad would be an understatement.

"Well, always knew Mikami never share his favourite toy… Yet."

The punk smirked, leading the rest to leave the room.

Mikami and Raito are completely alone.

Raito is still on Mikami's lap.

Mikami's erection has not diminished.

" I should.. I should.. go.." Raito said, awkwardly, getting off Mikami's lap. He clutched the jacket around him while he looked for his clothes. Since he threw them near the door, they weren't really that wet.

Mikami grabbed his wrist.

Raito felt his heart beat faster from panic.

" You know what a HR host does, don't you?"

Oh shit oh shit oh shit..

" I was under the impression that they… sleep with others?" Raito answered feebly. So he… Does he have to sleep with Mikami?

" Not exactly." Mikami took of his glasses and left them on the desk. He peered into Raito's eyes.

" They perform sexual favors. Only. They entertain. They accompany. They have fun."

Oh..

" That's why the government can never shut us down. Harlerogue is just a little more than a normal host club. Understood?"

Raito nodded, keeping eye contact with Mikami.

" What the hosts do to earn more money is none of my business. But a HR host is not a whore. Not really."

Mikami ran a hand through his wet hair. Raito noticed that Mikami is quite good looking. Without his glasses and nerdy hair…

" I have no intention of breaking the code. You, as a HR host, even as my personal host, do not have to sleep with me"

Raito didn't mean to breath a sigh of relief out loud. Mikami raised an eyebrow making Raito blush cutely.

" No.. I didn't mean it that way… its just that… I never done it before so… to know that I don't have to.. you know.. never mind." Raito finished, turning redder. He wished he could put his clothes back on…

He just can't do it with Mikami staring.

Mikami walked closer to Raito, till their noses are almost touching.

Raito could barely breathe.

" I repeat..You, as a HR host, do not have to sleep with me"

" But… maybe.. after some time… you, as Raito Yagami, might want to sleep with me. On your own terms."

Raito's eyes got wider. That was.. slightly unexpected…

Mikami cupped Raito's smooth cheek.

Mikami gave Raito a small kiss. Nothing like the one they shared before. This one was softer, sweeter.

It was still different from kissing a girl. Raito thought, his eyes closing on his own. It felt… nice.

Raito felt a weird feeling in his tummy.

" Goodbye, Raito. I expect to see you tomorrow, 8 o clock. I'll be sending your uniform tonight. Alright?"

" ok. .."

Mikami walked out.

" Mikami?"

The new Kira turned around, looking at Raito.

" Thanks.. I… look forward to being your host." Raito murmured, a little blush spreading on his cheeks.

Mikami controlled himself and exit the room. No, He will not jump the boy… yet.

He wants the boy. More than just a one time fuck. He wants to own the boy. Heart, body , mind, soul.

He will own the boy.

After all… every death god needs a damned angel by his side.

-

* * *

Raito sat in the car uncomfortably in his wet clothes. Watari, the kind old man, was offering to make him a nice hot dinner and run a nice hot bath when he get back, since he's so exhausted..

Raito felt a blush asserting itself on his cheeks.

When Raito entered the HQ, he was greeted with all the members enthusiastically.

"That was great, Raito! You could spy on him now!"

Raito had to smile at their enthusiasm. He was happy. He did feel really tired. It was great to know that his hard work had paid off.

Matsuda gave him a slice of chocolate cake, and although Raito doesn't like cake, he accepted it.

That was awesome, Raito! Matsuda shouted, slapping Raito's back, almost making his face fall in his cake-

"Welcome back, Raito"

Raito turned around, and sighed

All he wants to do is rest and eat, after such a tiring afternoon but that might not be possible.

L looked positively Livid.

* * *

Yes. Finally another chapter done. I have exams tomorrow. Jeez, I haven't studied LOL. But I will post the other chapter straight after my exams.

Reviews would be great for my tired eyes, weary fingers and completely exhausted Brain…

Hope you guys liked it!!!!

XOX qurota.

Next chapter… may contain lemon. You decide. Lemon or not??


	5. A game in tricks

**Taa daa**! New Chappie!

Before I start the chappie I'll like to make an announcement-

If you had written a fiction based on the following animes/mangas/games.

Death Note

Devil May Cry

Vampire Knight

Fake

Kyou Kara Maou

Kuroshitsuji

Sukisyo

Naruto

Or even a fic you think I'd like…

Please advertise it here!

Ever since I started writing Fcs, I don't really have time to browse everywhere. I miss reading brand new fics-

That's all. Thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing again! : D

Another announcement-

This story is beta-ed by **naBella**, my step cousin that wouldn't let anyone else beta this for me. Jeez. 3 you anyway.

My **Mass Murderers, Masked Hunters **was also adopted by another beta. **Icaughtkira** !! I haven't written the draft properly yet,I'll give you the draft once I'm done yah?

On with the ficcy!

L was _furious_.

His fury was like… A jawbreaker that's stuck in his gut.

Make that 10 jawbreakers.

L glared at the brat two feet in front of him.

Said brat finally turned around, and L was greeted with tired honey eyes, damp hair and a little bit of chocolate frosting on the tip of a cute nose.

Sigh.

L felt his anger lessen a bit.

Just a little bit.

The first Kira would definitely be the death of him.

" Yagami kun, you deliberately deterred from the original plan. Make sure it does not happen again," L said monotonously.

Raito blinked.

_What?_

L did not just say that.

Not after he… after he practically _whored_ out his body to Mikami….

After all he's done… after _everything _he had done…

That's all the asshole could say?!!! He _deterred_ from the original plan?! His original lame ass plan by the way!!!

Raito took a deep breath and said coolly "I figured your plan wouldn't work, so I devised my own in the last minute. I hope you don't mind."

" On the contrary, Yagami-kun, I do mind. Your stunt could have exposed everyone."

" But it didn't, right L? in fact, it worked perfectly. With me spying on Mikami's every move, we'll be able to catch him for sure!"

" So Yagami kun is very eager to be in close contact with Mikami Teru?"

" That's not what I meant L-"

" Answer The Question, Yagami kun."

" Yes, Of course, so we could catc-"

" Kira-kun's percentage is raised by 41 percent."

Raito kicked him.

L felt the wind knocked out of his stomach when Raito's slender but swift foot came in contact with it. L nearly fell, but he caught his balance just in time and staggered backwards.

Raito didn't know why he did that.

Maybe it was because the distance between his feet and L were nearer than his hands, which were holding a plate of cake by the way.

Or maybe he wanted to make L taste a little bit of his own medicine.

Before either could say anything, L took the plate of cake away from Raito and set it on the table. Raito braced himself, as he was sure L would fight back.

His motto is " Once is once" after all.

L lifted his hand and gave Raito the hardest slap he has ever received.

Raito's cheek burned like he had set it on fire.

He didn't see _that_ coming.

L put this hand back in his pocket. " Watari told me that the best way to discipline children is to give them a good hard slap when they're misbehaving." L said seriously.

Raito looked L in the eye and his control just snapped.

Fuck Mr. Nice guy.

Raito growled and jumped on L, making both of them crash on the floor.

Raito punched the side of L's face, and L retaliated instantly by slapping the boy's neck, burning the skin there as well. Raito hissed in pain and punched L's nose- L groaned and slapped Raito again- this time on one pert butt cheek.

Raito yelped and punched L's chest, making him cough violently, but still able to land another slap on the same butt cheek, until Raito was aware of the growing pain there-

" Dammit (punch) L (punch) Stop slapping (punch) ME!"

" Only if (slap) Raito-kun (slap) stop hitting (slap) Me."

Both of them continued their slapping and punching.

Mogi held L down, with much difficulty and Soichiro tried prying Raito off him. When that didn't work, The Chief of the NPA just yanked his son off the detective and carried him to the other side of the room.

" I'm calm, I'm calm.. Put me down, Dad, this is embarrassing." Raito muttered, flailing uselessly. He felt like he was five again, being carried like this by his father. If he fought against his father, he would definitely win, but they're no denying that even if his old man is very old, he was still strong and could carry his son with ease.

Both L and Ratio looked at each other briefly from the corners of the room.

They turn away quickly.

Silence.

Soichiro cleared his throat. " Maybe its best if you aren't handcuffed to each other. Just for tonight." Soichiro added quickly.

" You can handcuff Raito to me tonight, L, I don't mind." Matsuda said, a little bit too quickly, his face turning redder than a tomato.

Raito raised and eyebrow.

L gritted his teeth. _Matsuda, don't make me fire you. _

" Gentlemen, I think we have done enough for today. Thank you for your hard work and cooperation. You may go home."

The members of the taskforce looked at each other. It was only…. 6.30pm.

They usually aren't allowed to go back until 11 pm.

They stared at L in confusion.

" I shall repeat again, in case everyone did not hear me the first time. You may go home." This time, L said it with a slight edge in his voice.

They all got the picture.

_Get the fuck out of here. _

They scrambled around, shifting papers, taking coats, coughing, taking their own sweet time.

Raito could feel L's eyes burning in his back, but when he turned around and looked, L wasn't looking at him at all.

All of them went through the door, quietly, muttering goodbye to the two young detectives.

Raito inclined his head at them, wishing them back. He then felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

" I hope there won't be anymore fights after this. Behave, Raito."

" I'm not a child, Dad." Raito said, through gritted teeth.

" I know you aren't. You are my brilliant son, so behave that way." Soichiro scolded. Raito nod his head and muttered yes.

L thought the old man was about to leave, but he suddenly faced L and said, " Don't be too hard on him, L. He was just doing what he thinks is right."

L nodded his head. Raito was doing just what he thought was right.

Just like Kira.

" Fine, Yagami. Go"

Soichiro left.

* * *

L closed the door with a click. He took a deep breath.

He felt the metallic tang in his mouth. Raito had punched his jaw hard, but L suspected he didn't punch hard enough, since his jaw wasn't broken.

How thoughtful, L thought, as he spit the blood in his empty teacup.

Not.

Raito visibly cringed when he saw L spit the blood in the teacup. A little bit of the blood was on L's bottom lip. L had nice lips, which were almost always in a semi pout, maybe from the numerous lollypops he devoured daily.

Raito felt his face flushing. Why was he staring at L? L's lips to be exact?

Raito rubbed his cheek, and instantly withdrew his hand. It stings.

Ouch.

" Don't try to make me pity you, Kira." L said, his monotonous voice suddenly harsh, as he spit out more blood into the teacup.

Raito frowned.

. " I wasn't trying to make you pity me. I hit you. You hit me back. Were even." Raito crossed his arms.

L shook his head looking at Raito. " Were not even. Not yet."

Raito took a step back.

L took a step forward. " I only slapped you. You wounded me. I think that is slightly unfair, don't you?"

Raito openly gaped. He can't believe how childish L was being!

Raito took a deep breath. " What do you want? An apology? Fine. Sorry, L, for.. 'wounding' you."

" As nice and sincere that apology sounded Raito, I rather get even with you."

Raito shut his mouth, and felt fear tingling in his being. " You… want to wound me too?"

" Yes, Raito. Once is once after all."

Raito looked at L. His face was _serious_. The bastard was actually _serious_ about this!

" Fine L. Wound me." Raito said, clenching his fists. When he saw L's fist darting towards him, he shut his eyes.

If the bastard's slaps hurt that bad, imagine his punches.

……..

Like hell he was about to go through with it!

" L, I changed my mind- oomph!"

L didn't punch him.

What he did was much, much, worse.

L_ kissed_ him.

L's hand was clutching his damp shirt tightly, forcing him to lean on the Detective, hard. He felt his body aligned perfectly with L.

Despite the metallic tang on L's lips…

His kiss was strangely…. Sweet. Raito unconsciously pressed his lips nearer, and was surprised by the soft velvety feel of them. They molded his lips, massaging them with his tongue, tickling them, making them so sensitive till Raito had to open his mouth, letting the wet ligament invade deep inside his mouth. The tongue licked the roof of Raito's mouth, making him shudder with pleasure.

This kiss.

Was nothing like he ever experienced before.

He had made out with Mikami almost the same way earlier that day, but it didn't feel the same.

Why doesn't it feel the same?

L's kiss was… L's kiss was..

Ohh.

This was supposed to be punishment, L thought dazedly, at the back of his mind as he practically devoured the boy's willing, sweet mouth. Why did Raito tasted so sweet? He was like a whole new ice cream flavour that L couldn't get enough off.

Even thought the boy was distractingly delicious, L had to complete what he had wanted to do in the first place.

He grabbed Raito's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked.

He then bit it.

Hard.

Raito hissed, tasting the metallic tang of his blood in his mouth.

How dare he.

So the bastard only kissed him to get even?

It was a _trick_?

That. That.

Son of a bitch!

Before the kiss could go on further, Raito wretched away from his grasp, pushing L off him.

L let go of the boy, catching his breath. The boy really was yummy. Although his revenge was complete, L felt a strong urge to continue.

" Now were even." L said, smirking.

L felt his smirk deflate at the look the boy was sporting at him.

The boy's cheeks were red, one cheek redder than the other. His lips were bruised, just like it should be after a violent kiss.

That wasn't so surprising.

What was surprising was the look in the boy's eyes.

They looked confused, angry and…

Hurt?

Before L could say anything, Raito spat his own blood in L's face, and quickly stormed into their bedroom, slamming the door shut.

L just stared at where the boy had stood, feeling the boy's warm blood dripping off his cheek.

* * *

Raito rushed into the bathroom, slamming that door shut too.

Raito splashed water on his face, feeling the sting of the cold water on the cut on his lip.

Raito felt his face heat up again.

He can't believe that bastard just kissed him.

Raito splashed more water on his heated face, practically drenching his shirt.

Why? Why couldn't the bastard just punch him, like any normal person would?

Raito touched his bruised lips.

Why was he freaking out about it? Its not like he never kissed anyone before. Heck, he even made out with Mikami Teru, a man he had not met until today.

So why was it different with L?

_Different or not, it doesn't matter_. Raito said to himself, bitterly, removing his pants. He turned the shower on.

L only kissed him to get even.

It doesn't matter. Raito stood under the spray of warm water, feeling slightly relaxed, although a heavy feeling was settling in his stomach for some reason. Raito touched his lips again. It was so sensitive right now.

The kiss.. surely it...

No.

It didn't matter.

It meant nothing.

* * *

L stood in front of the bathroom door, scratching his ankle using his feet. He was waiting for Raito to come out.

He wanted to apologize to the brat for that…..completely inappropriate stunt he pulled.

He was such a retarded idiot.

Why had he kissed the boy? He could've gotten even without even tasting the delicious plump lips.

He just had to bite the boy, didn't he?

L bit his thumb, vaguely aware that his lips throbbed slightly, not from pain.. but from something else.

Raito was a hell of a good kisser. Now he knows why Mikami was completely intoxicated with him.

At the thought of Mikami's name, L bit his thumb harder.

He ignored the irrelevant pang of fierce jealousy he felt at seeing Raito grind on top of Mikami.

Not to mention the kiss they shared afterwards.

It made L see red.

L bit his thumb harder.

L tasted blood on his tongue for the third time L quickly took his thumb from his mouth.

L took off his sweater, using it to wipe the blood on his finger and Raito's blood on his face.

Raito got out of the bathroom, the steam evaporating into the cold air.

Raito ignored L, trying to walk pass him to the closet. Like hell he was going to interact with the bastard.

L noted how the boy's taut skin was still slightly wet, as it glistened under the bedroom light.

Raito took some clothes to change in the bathroom, but when he turned around, he was met with L's pale face. Raito jumped a little at their close proximity.

" What are you doing?" Raito asked, his voice hitching a little.

" Getting a sweater." L replied. Raito realised he was between L and the closet.

L was half naked.

Raito stared at L's pale chest. L wasn't so skinny at all, Raito knew that long ago, but he didn't know L had such a firm six pack. They were more defined than his own, Raito noticed.

L's long toned arms reached around Raito's head. Raito felt the tantalizing brush of their skin together.

L took his sweater slowly, feeling oddly dizzy standing over Raito like this.

Raito looked up into L's eyes.

Wait, he was looking _u_p?

L was standing _straight_!

That bastard is a couple of inches taller than him!

"Approximately 4 inches taller than you, Raito kun." L said, smirking slightly at the boy's confused face.

" I didn't even ask you." Raito said tersely, pushing L to the side to go change in the bathroom.

" You wanted too." L teased, which Raito replied with nothing, as he silently walked to the bathroom.

Maybe it wasn't the best time to tease Kira.

Raito felt a cold hand grasping his own. He turned around.

Again, that obsidian eyes were mere centimeters away from his face.

"What, L?" Raito said, controlling the slight tremor in his voice. Why was he so afraid?

"I.. apologize for earlier. I acted on impulse. It wasn't… appropriate." L said awkwardly, still holding Raito's hand. He had never really.. apologized before. Not like this.

" I'm.. truly sorry, Raito-kun for doing what.. what I did." L said, feeling the unfamiliar feel of a blush developing at his ears. He wanted.. no, he needed Raito to accept his apology. He didn't know why but..

He needed it.

Raito's expression softened a little, which nearly made L sigh with relief.

" Its fine. I'm sorry too. I overreacted. It didn't even hurt that bad." Raito said softly, equally as awkward as L.

"Does it hurt now?" L asked, his voice full of concern, which shocked Raito. L, World Famous Detective, concerned over a suspected Mass Murderer?

L's long thin finger touched Raito's lip. Raito visibly shuddered as the soft cold finger rubbed his warm bruised lips.

" Its still red. You should probably put ice on it." L said, sounding very distracted. His finger traced the soft outline of those red lips. He could hear drums beating far away. Or was that the beating of his heart?

L's hand wandered to the cheek, caressing it as well. He had only done this once, when Raito was asleep. The boy had nuzzled into his palm unconsciously. Right now, the boy was wholly conscious, but was leaning into his palm as well.

L felt his heart skip a beat.

Raito felt his face heat up again, and his entire being felt like jelly.

All because of L touching his face?

L's face was so near to his… Raito felt anticipation rise within him, but panic rose within him as well. Maybe L was just fooling around with him, like earlier.

But his eyes look very sincere. Those dark eyes, which were half lidded now, staring right into his own… he felt his he was drowning.

Which scared the hell out of him.

Raito pushed L slowly away from him. He abruptly turned around.

" Where are you going?" L asked, his voice sounding desperate and odd in his own ears. L pulled Raito back without thinking, making Raito smash into him. L contained a groan that almost came up when the young boy's lean chest slid against his own hard torso. " Don't leave." L whispered, moving his face nearer to the brunette. Raito was looking up at him with the most sweetest expression he has ever seen. L rubbed his thumb over the wrist he captured. Such soft skin..

Raito gasped. He could feel his skin that was in contact with L tingling with a foreign sensation. " W- why?' Raito stuttered out, cursing himself as he did so. He felt himself shiver a little for some reason. Why was he so excited? Was he actually anticipating something to happen?

He had to be delirious.

L cleared his throat, trying to think of a plausible excuse why he didn't want Raito to leave. Only he can't think of any. The boy smelled heavenly of strawberries and honey and it was making him dizzy… and very very nervous.

" Because…because… I have to handcuff you to me." L quickly took out the silver handcuffs from his jeans pocket, mentally patting himself at the back for the good spur of the moment cover.

Raito stood still and silent.

Oh.

That was it?

Looking at Raito's expression, maybe that wasn't the best excuse to give.

Raito smacked L on the head.

" That can wait _After_ I change my clothes, you idiot." Raito hissed, going in the bathroom, and shutting the door. Honestly, that Detective was a complete retard!

L felt his own face flush at his stupidity. " Of course.. see you at dinner." L said lamely at the bathroom door. L slipped on his sweater and went out the bedroom.

He can't believe he was so flustered over a teenage boy.

L beeped Watari to prepare dinner. He felt…. Weird.

Not a bad weird. Just a weird Weird.

Goodness, his vocabulary was deteriorating.

But he did feel weird. He felt happy, excited, dizzy, angry, sad, jealous, like a kid with a first crush-

Wait _what_?

A crush?

Him?

L smacked his own face, before regretting it immediately. His own cheek stung. If this is what Raito felt earlier he could forgive the boy for punching him. L rubbed his cheek. He suddenly remembered the soft feel of Raito's skin under his hands and the expression the boy wore.

Those caramel eyes staring in his own, the boy's sexy responses to him…

**Damn it**.

He was falling for Kira.

L sat down, taking his cup of tea, adding sugar cubes to it.

He had to watch himself. He couldn't fall for the boy.

L added 2 more sugar cubes.

The boy was still a suspect, no matter what.

L took another sugar cube and licked it before putting it in his tea.

Sweet. So sweet.

Almost as sweet as Raito's kiss.

Raito was just like L's cup of tea. Delicious, satisfying and perfect. Nothing could ever go wrong with L's sugary tea.

Nothing was sweeter than L's tea.

L sipped his tea before spitting it back out.

His tea tasted like blood.

He had put sugar cubes in the teacup with his blood in it.

L wiped his mouth at the back of his hand.

So Raito was his cup of tea, huh?

L tasted his own blood mixed with sugar in his mouth.

Somehow, he felt like what just happened was very..

Symbolic.

If Raito is his tea, he better watch out.

Raito is sweet, beautifully sweet… yet he is also bitter and bloody.

L will watch out. L took another sugar cube to erase the taste of his blood .

He'll watch out alright.

For both their sakes.

* * *

End Part 1

Continue to Part 2!

Again, the chapter was too long. No wonder I could never score high on an English summary, I could never summarize.

Hope this chapter was ok. I'm not sure what to say about it…

Hope you'll come back to read the second part- things light up a bit then.

(tip toes) …Review?

Hee.

Btw, sorry for the sudden switch between britishgrammar and american grammar. ( you know.. british is flavour, american is flavor.) I bet you found many of them right? Je suis desolete!

x0x ayuni.


End file.
